Shelly's Ludicolo
Shelly |debut = Lombre Larceny |location = With Shelly |episodesuntilevolved = 1''' chapter as Lombre |evolvesin = Mowing Down Ludicolo}} This '''Ludicolo is a / -type Pokémon owned by Shelly from the Ruby & Sapphire arc. Biography As Lombre Since Shelly, Matt and Amber couldn't capture Mr. Stone in secret, they had their Pokémon attack him.RS008: Lombre Larceny The Pokémon attacked Mr. Stone and took one of the components he held in his pockets. Gabby and Ty also noticed a mark of Team Aqua on their bodies. Eventually, Sapphire faced the Team Aqua members, with Shelly having her Lombre making a sneak attack on her. During the fight, Shelly threw a Water Stone at Lombre, who evolved into a Ludicolo.RS009: Mowing Down Ludicolo The attack was also reported to Captain Stern and Dock, who expected Mr. Stone to deliver the part for their submarine.RS022: Slugging It Out with Slugma II While they watched Archie teaming up with Maxie, Gabby and Ty realized Archie was the director of TV Hoenn was Team Aqua's leader and sent his subordinates to attack Mr. Stone and extinguish the volcano.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain As Ludicolo Ludicolo continued attacking Sapphire's Torchic, Chic. However, Castform signalized to Sapphire the sunray casted onto Ludicolo. Her Chic came close to Ludicolo and fired Ember, which dealt serious damage on Ludicolo. The Team Aqua members were surprised and got distracted, allowing Sapphire to run away. The encounter was remembered by Sapphire, who decided to grow stronger to combat these foes.RS010: Blowing Past Nosepass I Shelly sent Ludicolo to attack Flannery and capture her.RS032: Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I After the Gym Leaders' meeting in Fortree City was over, Flannery, Winona and Wattson were aware they would soon fight Team Aqua admins and their Pokémon.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Shelly sent Ludicolo to battle Flannery. Wattson, whom Amber defeated, was drowning in the ocean; Flannery tried to rescue him, but Ludicolo grabbed her and stopped her from saving Wattson.RS066: Can I Ninjask You a Question? Ludicolo started using Nature Power and hit Flannery and Vulpix with Hydro Pump. Flannery believed someone else was attacking her, but Shelly explained Nature Power harnesses the power of nature and forces it onto the opponent. Ludicolo repeated its attack and hit Flannery and Vulpix with Razor Leaf, then made them both cough. After explaining Team Aqua would require sacrifices for the better future, Shelly's Ludicolo launched another Nature Power.RS067: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX The attack defeated Flannery's Vulpix. However, due to Vulpix using Grudge, Ludicolo was unable to repeat its attack. Shelly was furious and called Ludicolo back, then fled from the battlefield.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Known moves Using Nature Power |stageSP=Nature Power |imgSP = Shelly's Ludicolo Nature Power Razor Leaf Adventures.PNG Using Razor Leaf | Nature Power; normal; RS066: Can I Ninjask You a Question? Razor Leaf; grass; RS066: Can I Ninjask You a Question? @ This move was used through Nature Power. Hydro Pump; water; RS066: Can I Ninjask You a Question? @ This move was used through Nature Power. Stun Spore; grass; RS066: Can I Ninjask You a Question? @ This move was mentioned to be used through Nature Power }} Gallery Shelly's Lombre.PNG|As Lombre References Category:Water-type manga Pokémon Category:Grass-type manga Pokémon Category:Team Aqua's Pokémon